Lo que nos une
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "-Ey, ¿qué crees que es lo que nos une?" "-El dolor y la muerte, supongo" "-¿Eso es lo que crees?" "-No es que lo crea. Es la realidad. Por mucho que me empeñe en negarla". Three-Shot.
1. Preludio

_Hola! Cómo están? Pues aquí viene Mitsuki-Wing, (sí, esa chica que apenas tiene tiempo para escribir y para nada gracias a su nuevo curso escolar), con una nueva historia! ¿Por qué, se preguntarán, ya que tiene pendientes las contis de otros fics…? Bueno, he de decir que quería escribir una pequeña historia para hoy. ¿Por qué? Porque hoy… __**Cumplo dos añitos en FanFiction-net**__! ^^ Joe, el tiempo pasa, eh? Y eso que parecía ayer cuando me estaba volviendo loca porque no sabía cómo hacer la cuenta XD (ays, sí es que el inglés…). Bueno, pues para conmemorar eso, quise escribir un one-shot, pero…según lo iba escribiendo…me daba cuenta de que me estaba saliendo muy, pero muy largo… (aún lo tengo que acabar -.-), por lo que, al final, decidí convertirlo en un three-shot. Eso es. Una historia de tres capis. Es la primera vez que lo hago, así que no sé cómo saldrá… Espero que bien, claro :P_

_En tal caso, esta sería la decimocuarta historia que subo, la séptima que es de Soul Eater, y la quinta que es larga (aunque solo sean tres capis XD). _

_Y, no se alarmen, en cuanto pueda me pondré con las contis de "Palabras Silenciosas__" y "Los Jóvenes del Orfanato" (y se supone que hoy también cumple un año esta última historia… -.-). _

_Bueno, pues espero que les guste!^^ Aquí les traigo el preludio de esta historia!_

_**..**_

**LO QUE NOS UNE**

_**Preludio: ¿Qué día es hoy?**_

-¿Eres supersticiosa, Maka?

Desvié la mirada del libro para mirarle.

-Ya sabes que no, Black-volví a centrar la atención en la lectura-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Parpadeó confuso. A fin de cuentas, nunca podía leer a gusto con Black Star al lado, por lo que cerré el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿Acaso no sabes en qué día vives?-se mostró escandalizado.

Enarqué una ceja.

-Es martes-contesté.-Y creo tener mejor cuenta de qué día es que tú, Black… Ya sabes, tú ni siquiera te das cuenta de las horas que pasas con los videojuegos, en vez de estar estudiando.

-Ah… Eso es algo aparte. Además, a ti eso también te gusta. No lo niegues.

-No lo niego, pero antes de poder hacer lo que me venga en gana, hago los deberes y estudio.

-¡No seas aburrida! Además… ¡Espera, espera! No me cambies de tema. ¿Qué día es hoy?-volvió a preguntarme seriamente.

-Ya he dicho que martes.

-Martes trece, señorita yo-soy-una-chica-muy-seria-que-se-derrite-por-los-chicos-de-papel.

Fruncí el ceño y le golpeé con el libro en la cabeza.

-¡Joder!-se quejó-¿Cómo se te ocurre pegarle a un dios en la cabeza?

Suspiré.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no eres un dios, Black Star?

-¡Claro que lo soy!-se subió encima del pupitre; por suerte, el profesor aún no había llegado-¡Soy un ser todopoderoso e inmortal!

-Black… Bájate, ¿quieres? Todos nos están mirando…-notaba la mirada de todos mis compañeros de clase sobre nosotros. Más bien, sobre él.

De un ágil movimiento, se bajó de la silla y se sentó en ella; daba igual que pudiera estar sucia después de pisarla con sus zapatillas. Todo parecía darle igual. Como siempre.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa los martes trece? ¡Son días de mala suerte!

-Ya te he dicho que no soy supersticiosa.

-Seguro que pasa algo…-puso cara pensativa, lo cual le hacía ver ridículo-¡Algo malo!

-Oh, sí, claro…-dije con sarcasmo-Algo muy malo… ¿Sabes qué? A mí me ha pasado.

-¿En serio?-repentino interés.

-Sí. Me he dejado los apuntes de filosofía en casa.

-Vamos, ¡eso no es tener mala suerte! A mí me pasa siempre.

-Eso es porque debes ser un chico muy suertudo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¡claro! Ya sabes, la fortuna de un dios.

-¡Buenos días, parejita!

-Ay chicas… Me habéis salvado de perder todas las neuronas para primera hora…

Liz y Patty miraron a Black Star.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

-Nada-puso cara de no haber roto nunca un plato-Solo le decía que hoy era martes trece, día de mala suerte.

-¡Oh!-exclamaron las hermanas Thompson a la vez.

-¡Increíble! ¿Pasará algo…?-dijo Patty, emocionada, como el estúpido de Black Star.

-Ay no… No pasará nada malo, ¿verdad?-dijo Liz con deje preocupado-Porque justo antes de salir de casa…-puso cara de profundo espanto-¡Se me ha roto una uña! ¡Mira!-me plantó la mano frente a la cara.

-Qué tragedia, Liz…-no pude evitar reír.

-¡No deberías reírte de estas cosas, Maka!

-Puede que tengas razón.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Tsubaki-saludamos.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó con amabilidad, como siempre hacía.

-Pues verás, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?-preguntó Black Star.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué…?

-No le hagas caso, Tsubaki. Por cierto, ¿podrías compartir conmigo los apuntes de filosofía? Es que Platón ha decidido quedarse en mi escritorio…-dije.

Sonrió.

-Claro, Maka-chan.

Entonces Stein entró por la puerta. Agh, cómo odiaba tener que dar clase con este hombre a primera hora…

-Sacad vuestros apuntes y…

-Maka-chan-un susurro.

Miré a mi compañera de mesa.

-Esto… ¿Sabes qué día es mañana?-susurró, para que no la oyera Stein.

-Ay no… ¿Tú también Tsubaki? Espera, ¿mañana?-respondí en el mismo tono de voz.

Asintió.

-Mañana… Es catorce de febrero. San Valentín.

-Ah… Es verdad.

"_Entonces, tendré que…"_

-Bueno pues… Estaba pensando…-estaba ligeramente sonrojada-¿Crees que…si hiciera algo de chocolate…Black Star…lo aceptaría?

Miré a mi mejor amiga, que apartaba la mirada vergonzosa.

Me mordí la lengua y me tragué mis pensamientos. Intenté sonreír.

-Claro que sí. Ya sabes que a Black le encanta tragar de todo, y más si son dulces. Y a ti además se te da genial la repostería, Tsubaki. Estará encantado.

-Mm…Es que…quería…

-¿Decirle lo que sientes?

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Pues entonces… ¡Ánimo!-puse mi mano encima de la suya; nuestras mesas estaban juntas; compañeras de mesa-Sabes que siempre puedes contar con mi apoyo, ¿verdad?

Sonrió.

-Claro que sí, Maka-chan. Eres mi mejor amiga.

Ambas sonreímos.

-¿Les hace gracia el mito de la caverna de Platón, señoritas? Porque si es así, cuenten el chiste al respecto, y nos reiremos toda la clase-habló entonces Stein.

-Eh…No es nada, profesor Stein.

Me miró con si me estuviera perdonando la vida. Un profesor estricto y estúpido, a mi parecer.

-…Si se vuelve a repetir, tendrán que copiar el tema tres veces.

-Sí.-y nos callamos.

Black Star contenía la risa desde su sitio.

"_Tonto"_, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

Y después de un cansado día de clases, en el que de pronto se vio envuelto un examen sorpresa tipo test de biología, a lo que Black Star dijo:

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Algo malo tenía que pasar!

La jornada escolar terminó.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, hasta mañana.

Miré a Tsubaki.

-Cuanto más empalagoso, mejor.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?-preguntó Black Star.

-Nada, nada. ¡Vamos! ¡Que perdemos el autobús!

-Joder, ¡es verdad!

Y echamos a correr. De pronto, sentí la mano de Black Star sobre la mía. Miré nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-¡Venga, que lo cogemos!-gritaba.

Dejé que tirara de mí, aunque ya me dolían las piernas de tanto correr. Y al fin, llegamos a la parada. Por suerte, como había gente esperando para montarse en el autobús, este estuvo un tiempo detenido y pudimos cogerlo.

Tras nosotros, se cerraron las puertas.

El conductor se nos quedó mirando. Sacamos el bono y los metimos en la máquina para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo.

-Puf… Por poco lo perdemos-dijo Black Star, dejándose caer en el asiento de la ventanilla; por mucho que se lo discutiera, era él el que quería estar al lado de la ventanilla día sí y otro también.

-Podríamos haber esperado al siguiente, Black-dije, sentándome en el asiento de al lado y colocando mi mochila en el suelo, entre mis piernas, como él.

-Nah… No me gusta esperar.

-Pero no te importa que los demás te tengan que esperar-maticé; siempre que quedaba con él, llegaba tarde.

-Bueno… ¡Es que lo mejor siempre se hace esperar!-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

No pude evitar sonreír.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-¡Claro que la tengo!

Entonces, justo cuando el conductor iba a arrancar, alguien golpeó la puerta, tal vez con la intención de entrar. El conductor refunfuñó, pero al final le abrió la puerta.

-La próxima vez-le dijo-Tienes que estar antes de que cierre las puertas. O esperas al siguiente.

-…

El chico asintió con la cabeza. Picó su bono y se sentó unos cuantos asientos por delante de nosotros.

-Mira… Es Soul Evans-dijo Black Star-El chico rarito de nuestra clase.

Como me daba la espalda, no tuve reparos a la hora de quedarme unos instantes mirándole. Pelo blanco que no parecía molestarse en peinar, y unos ojos rojos (aunque ahora no se los podía ver) que echaban para atrás a los demás. Iba a nuestra clase. Y, sin embargo, siempre estaba solo, no solía hablar con nadie. En el recreo, se iba a sentar a un banco, solo nuevamente, se ponía los cascos, y se ponía a leer manga. Quizá sea por su extraña apariencia, su poca tendencia a entablar conversaciones, y por ese hobby, que nadie quiere acercársele, teniendo prejuicios contra él. Por mi parte, se me antojaba extraño y misterioso… Como uno de los personajes de mis libros…

Debió sentir mi mirada, porque se giró para mirarme, pero yo rápidamente volví a centrar mi vista en Black Star.

El autobús hacía rato que había arrancado.

-Oye, Maka.

-¿Qué?-le miré.

Los ojos parecían brillarle.

-Mañana… Es San Valentín, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?-no esperaba que él, precisamente, sacara este tema-Ah, sí…

Sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Este año también me vas a hacer algún pastel? ¿O quizá bombones? Bueno, las galletas tampoco estarían mal…

Black Star y yo cogemos el mismo autobús. Vivimos muy cerca. Debido a eso, somos amigos desde la infancia. Él es mi mejor amigo, a pesar de lo estúpido y egocéntrico que pueda llegar a ser. Es un buen chico, a pesar de todo. Y, desde que éramos pequeños, yo le hacía algo para San Valentín y luego él, poco tiempo después, me invitaba a comer un helado. Era ya como una especie de tradición. Aunque al principio, me tenía que ayudar mi madre a hacerlo. Ahora ya no. Había cogido bastante destreza en la cocina.

Pero… Hace un año, Tsubaki llegó al Shibusen, y se unió a nuestra clase. Como ese curso me tocó ser la delegada, tuve que acercarme a ella para explicarla cosas, sobre todo dónde estaba cada aula. Era una chica algo tímida, pero muy amable y sincera en cuanto a todo. No fue difícil hacerse amiga de ella. Y mis otros amigos (entiéndase por Black Star y las hermanas Thompson) la aceptaron en el grupo. Pero entonces… Tsubaki se enamoró de Black Star. Lo sé. Y…no me parece bien que, sabiendo que mañana ella le va a dar chocolate a Black Star y confesarle que le gusta, hacerle yo también algo a Black Star. Dije que la apoyaría… Mm… ¿No debería? No sé qué hacer…

-Ey, Tierra llamando a Maka. Por favor, señores extraterrestres, si tienen que abducir a alguien, que sea al loco de Stein.

-¿Q-qué?-conecté con el momento presente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué será esta vez?

-Eh…

"_No puedo decirle que no, ¿verdad?"_

-…Había pensado bombones. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Genial!-exclamó, sonriente-Pero, ¿llevarán alcohol?

-Claro que no.

-Bueno…-atisbé cierta decepción-¡Igualmente estarán genial! ¡Me encanta todo lo que haces, Maka!

Mi corazón se sintió satisfecho.

-E-exagerado.

Sin querer, me vi chocando mi hombro con el de Black Star, debido a que el autobús había girado en una esquina. Volví a ponerme recta.

-Pero Black… Y si… Bueno, ¿no preferirías recibir ese tipo de cosas de la chica que te gusta?

Lo dejé caer. Le miré de reojo. ¿En quién estaría pensando?

-Pues…-desvió la mirada a la ventana-En realidad… Sí que hay alguien que me gusta.

"…"

-… ¿Y quién es? ¿Alguien que puede estar a la altura de un dios?-bromeé.

Se giró para mirarme y creo que era la primera vez, desde hace muchísimo tiempo, que le veía esbozar una sonrisa tan sincera.

-Me gusta Tsubaki.

"…_Di algo"_

-…Eso… Eso es genial, Black Star.

Ambos tenían sentimientos recíprocos. Entonces, mañana… Todo cambiará, ¿no es así?

-¿A qué sí?-seguía sonriendo.

Agaché la mirada.

-Sí… Y… ¿Se lo dirás?

-Mm… Tal vez mañana, por qué no, siendo el día que es… Pero no estoy seguro. No sé si ella…

-Seguro que todo irá bien, Black. Ya lo verás.

-Ja, ja. ¡Gracias! Siempre podré contar contigo, sea correspondido o rechazado, ¿no es así?

-…Es lo que una amiga haría.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, Maka.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Ey-me cogió una mano; no pude evitar mirarle-Sabes que, teniendo novia o no, siempre estaré a tu lado, ¿eh? Porque lo que nos une, es una gran amistad-soltó mi mano-Agh, ¡mira las cursilerías que me haces decir!

-Se agradece, Black.

Sonrió.

-Siempre juntos. Como uña y carne.

-¿Y quién sería quién?-pregunté, aunque era, tal vez, una tontería. Pero, él y yo solíamos muchas veces hablar de tonterías. Es lo que hacían los amigos, ¿no?

-Obviamente, yo sería la uña. Porque soy muy resistente. ¡La fuerza de un dios!

-Resistente… ¿Y qué hay de la carne, que sería yo en este caso?

-¿Mm? ¡La carne esta junto a la uña para ser protegida por ella siempre, por supuesto! La uña sería pintada, cortada e incluso dañada, pero siempre protege a la carne debajo de ella, ¿no?

-A no ser que la uña se caiga.

-Bueno, claro…-se rascó la cabeza, en un gesto impaciente-¡Pero para eso soy un dios también! Un dios nunca cae, como podría hacerlo la uña. Además, eso sería un tanto asqueroso…-arrugó la nariz.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Siempre tengo razón. ¡Soy muy grande!

-Ah… Permíteme dudarlo-reí.-Cuanto más grande, mayor es la caída, ¿no?

-En tal caso-obvió mi último comentario; me miró con una sonrisa-Esperaré a mañana con ganas.

"_¿Lo dice porque se confesará a Tsubaki, o porque yo le daré chocolate?"_

No pregunté. Me daba vergüenza hacerlo.

Black apoyó un brazo en el saliente de la ventanilla, apoyó la mejilla en la palma y miró al exterior. ¿En qué estaría pensando ahora…? Era tan raro verle callado…

Desvié la mirada.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_

Entonces me fijé en que Soul Evans me miraba, pero cuando le devolví la mirada, él la retiró. Ah… Qué chico más extraño…

Black Star y yo permanecimos en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto entonces. No era un silencio incómodo. Simplemente, no había nada que decir. Nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para que algo como esto nos resultara familiar y agradable.

El autobús iba bastante lleno. Sería porque la mayoría de los institutos y colegios de la zona terminaban a esta hora, y eso sin contar a los universitarios, adultos y algún anciano.

En la siguiente parada se subió una señora mayor, con cara afable (como la mayoría de las señoras mayores) y arrugadita como una pasa, con gafas de culo de botella, e iba con bastón y una bolsa de plástico blanca, y de ella sobresaliendo una barra de pan.

-¿Quiere sentarse aquí?-la ofrecí cuando pasó a mi lado. Porque prácticamente no había sitio…

-Oh, gracias, pequeña-sonrió-Pero, me bajo justo en la parada siguiente. Esperaré de pie junto a la puerta.

-Ah… Vale-y me quedé en mi sitio.

-De todas formas, muchas gracias. No siempre se encuentra a una joven tan dispuesta a ayudar a sus mayores.

-N-no es nada.

Con una última sonrisa, se colgó el bastón del brazo para agarrarse a una de las barras que estaban en frente de las puertas de salida. El botón de stop ya había sido pulsado.

Suspiré. Apenas quedaban tres paradas para que Black Star y yo tuviéramos que bajarnos. Seguramente me pide que le ayude con matemáticas y física, así que tal vez pase la tarde en su casa (lo que degenerará en viciarse a videojuegos o ver alguna película), o en la mía (que seguramente terminaría igual).

De todas formas, necesitaba tiempo para hacer los bombones para mañana…

-Ey, Black Star, no deberías perder el tiempo esta tarde. Porque sino…-nunca acabaremos los deberes, y…

Frunció el ceño, pero su vista seguía perdida a través de la ventanilla.

-Black…

-¿Pero qué…?-le oí musitar.

Entonces me miró.

-Maka, baja la cabeza.

-¿Eh?-parpadeé confusa-Black, ¿qué…?

-¡Tú agáchate!

Sus manos obligaron a mi cabeza a descender y me encorvé en el asiento, ocultándome tras el respaldo del asiento delantero.

-Black, ¿es esto una broma…?

Entonces se escuchó el claxon del autobús. Escuché exclamar algo al conductor, pero no lo entendí. Escuché palabras de confusión, y después sentí el impacto.

El impacto debió ser frontal (¿o trasero?), porque me golpeé fuertemente la cabeza contra el asiento de enfrente.

-Ah… ¿Qué…?

Me giré para mirar a Black Star. También se había golpeado la cabeza, pero al parecer más fuerte que yo, porque ahora se encontraba inconsciente en su asiento. Su respiración era calmada. Pareciera que estaba durmiendo…

Bajo los gritos de los pasajeros, hubo un segundo impacto, y varios más, y el autobús volcó. Los cristales estallaron. Se me clavaron varios por todas partes. Caí al lado contrario del autobús y el golpe fue espantoso. Los gritos menguaron.

Todo parecía haberse vuelto oscuro… Me llegaban el eco lejano de gritos, bocinas…

Entreabrí los ojos.

"_Black Star"_, quise decir, pero nada salió de mis labios. Sentí un asiento contra mi cuerpo, y parecía estar haciéndome añicos los huesos después del fuerte impacto…

Alargué el brazo, no sin esfuerzo, para tocarle. Al retirar la mano de su cabeza, la vi manchada de sangre. Sentía algo espeso descender por mi rostro. Yo también debía estar sangrando…

Tenía la cabeza embotada. Todo lo veía borroso. Me parecía escuchar voces, pero me veía incapaz de interpretar lo que decían. ¿Estarían pidiendo ayuda…?

Giré la cabeza con esfuerzo y ahogué una arcada. ¿Por qué nadie se mueve…? ¿Por qué no piden ayuda como otros están haciendo…? Ah, deben estar como yo. Deben sentir su garganta seca y dolorida, y por eso no pueden hablar… No os preocupéis, pronto llegará la ayuda…

Entre aquellas personas, vi a la anciana a la que le había ofrecido anteriormente mi sitio. Su compra había sido esparcida y aplastada. Sobre sus piernas, le había caído un asiento. Debían de dolerle mucho… Y sin embargo, no se quejaba…

Intenté incorporarme, pero el cuerpo me dolía horrores. Cuando al menos conseguí sentarme como pude, ya que ya ni siquiera sé cómo estaba colocado el autobús (¿Cuántas vueltas había dado?), intenté llegar a Black Star.

Le zarandeé, pero no respondió. Seguía inconsciente… ¿Tan fuerte había sido el golpe? Debía haberlo sido, porque no para de sangrar…

Intento quitarle los trozos de cristales rotos que se le han incrustado en la piel y en la ropa. Me corto las palmas de las manos, pero no importa. Me dolía tanto todo que apenas sentía aquello…

"_Black Star, despierta. Hay que salir de aquí…"_

Veo a un hombre que, como puede, se agarra a los asientos e intenta llegar a las ventanillas que ahora hacían de techo. Me parecía ver el cielo recortado tras los cristales resquebrajados. Intenta salir. Pedirá ayuda. Yo también debería hacerlo. Así ayudaré a Black Star, y a la anciana, y todos los que ya no se pueden mover.

"_Solo espera"_

A pesar del dolor, me obligo a levantarme, a apartar personas inconscientes de mi camino y escalar a la superficie. El agujero de la ventanilla no es lo suficientemente grande como para poder pasar. ¿Por qué no hay martillos para romper las ventanillas en este tipo de situaciones? Ahora, en la ventanilla solo se puede leer "Salida de emer".

Con las manos, intento abrirme camino entre cristales, que se me incrustan en manos y brazos, pero no puedo parar. Los ecos de sonidos lejanos cada vez los oigo más cerca. ¿Estoy cerca?

Emerjo a la superficie, y siento como si el sol me bañara por primera vez en todo el día.

Todo se ve borroso, y a pesar de que intento caer de pie al suelo desde el autobús, me fallan las piernas, trastabillo y caigo de golpe al suelo.

Todo empieza a oscurecerse otra vez. Me duele el cuerpo. Las manos me escuecen. La garganta me arde. Solo quiero decir…

"_Ayudar a Black Star"_

Las palabras de Black Star resonaron en mi cabeza mientras el oscuro cielo me tragaba…

"_-¿Qué día es hoy?"_

_**..**_

_Siempre me da algo de miedo comenzar una nueva historia, porque no sé si va a gustar, porque a pesar de llevar ya un tiempo escribiendo historias, no tengo la confianza suficiente para ello. Así que espero que les guste. Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios para que sepa su opinión!^^_

_Lo que parecía un día como cualquier otro, da un drástico giro. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Quieren saberlo? (dios, espero que sí XD)._

_Esto solo es el preludio de la historia. En los capis siguientes se profundizará bastante más en los personajes…_

_Pues eso, espero que les haya picado la curiosidad y quieran que continúe esta historia. Como ya digo, no es muy larga, por lo que agradecería que le dieran una oportunidad._

_Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer (y comentar =P)!^^_

_Y ahora, si me disculpan, me tengo que ir a estudiar -.-_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. ¿Soul ha salido muy poco? Ni siquiera ha hablado! XD_

_Pd2. ¿Son supersticiosos? __Por mi parte, yo más bien diría que no (adoro los gatos negros, por ejemplo XD), pero, bueno, supongo que algo supersticiosa sí que soy…_


	2. Interludio

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo sobreviviendo al curso escolar, pero es que me quitan energía vital y tengo tal cansancio que lo único que quiero hacer es dormir y dormir. Pero he me aquí, con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia__. Sé que, tal vez, con el capi anterior, que tan solo era el preludio, pareciera todo un poco extraño, hasta que, claro, ocurrió el accidente. Ahora veremos qué pasó tras eso…_

_Quisiera agradecer de todo corazón a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para leer el capi anterior y comentar^^ Muchas gracias! Es gracias a vosotros, que traigo este nuevo capi._

_Disfruten del interludio de esta historia!_

_**..**_

_**Interludio: Los días siguientes**_

-Hola.

Alcé la mirada. Era Soul Evans. Desvié la mirada.

-…Hola-respondí, un tanto de mala gana.

Se sentó a mi lado. Reinó el silencio durante unos instantes. Al final, hablé yo.

-…No sabía que tú también estabas aquí-comenté.

-…Yo te vi-dijo él-Te vi salir. Yo también pude hacerlo…Y aquí estoy.

-Sí, aquí estamos…-mi voz se disipó.

Noté su mirada sobre mí pero fui incapaz de mirarle. No podía mirarle a la cara, igual que no podía mirarme a mí misma. Porque, si lo hacía, entonces todo volvía a ocurrir. Una y otra vez.

-¿Qué tienes tú?

Supe perfectamente a qué se refería. Debía estar mirándome sin reparo debido a ello, así que le contesté.

Me miré las manos vendadas.

-Múltiples cortes en ambas palmas de las manos.-alcé el pie un poco-Un esguince en el tobillo derecho-bajé la pierna-Hombro izquierdo y muñeca izquierda dislocados.-aún no podía moverlos. Me toqué la cara con una de las manos vendadas-Múltiples contusiones y unos feos moratones. Y…-me toqué la cabeza-Cinco puntos en la cabeza.

Sonrió de medio lado. Me descolocó. No había un solo motivo para sonreír.

-Ah… Yo te gano.

-¿Qué?-le miré.

Se tocó la sien.

-Siete puntos en la cabeza. Te gano. A mí me han dado más puntos.

Volví a desviar inmediatamente la mirada.

-…No es algo por lo que estar orgulloso, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé-musitó-Pero, prefiero no pensar mucho en eso. Además…-vi de reojo que se tocaba la escayola-Tengo los huesos del brazo izquierdo fracturados y…Bueno, ya ves. Puede que no pueda volver a ver por mi ojo derecho.

Admiré su rostro, lleno de tiritas cubriendo cortes que esperaban a cicatrizar. Solo podía ver su intenso y oscuro ojo rojo izquierdo, porque su otro ojo estaba tapado por un parche. Me pregunto si podrá llorar por él también…

Escondí el rostro entre las manos.

-¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto?-murmuré.

No respondió. De todas formas, daba igual lo que dijera. Eso no cambiaría nada. Aun si hubiera una buena razón, yo no lo aprobaría. Nadie lo haría, ¿verdad?

Sentí una mano sobre mi cabeza. Sentí la cabeza arder allí donde me habían dado los puntos. Los ojos también me ardían, porque querían derramar lágrimas.

-Feliz San Valentín, Maka.

*.*.*

Múltiples cortes en ambas palmas de las manos. Un esguince en el tobillo derecho. Cinco puntos en la cabeza. Hombro izquierdo y muñeca izquierda dislocados. Esto, junto con múltiples contusiones y feos moratones adornando mi cuerpo.

Las vendas apretaban. Los puntos dolían. Era difícil moverse.

Esto era cuanto yo tenía. No estaba sana, pero sí viva.

En cuanto a Black Star, está muerto.

Lo supe cuando me dieron la noticia tras despertar en una camilla del hospital central de Death City al preguntar yo por él. Mis padres se mostraron indecisos sobre si decirme qué había pasado con Black Star. Al ver aquella reticencia, lo supe. ¿Es que no ven que así es peor?

-Maka, cariño… Black Star… Él… No sobrevivió al accidente.

Estuve durante unos instantes pensando en ello. Supongo que intentando asimilarlo. Las cosas tardan en llegar a tu corazón…porque tal vez no quieren ser aceptadas.

-¿Maka? Hija, di algo.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero lo único que salió fue un sollozo. Los ojos se me humedecieron, y empecé a llorar.

Recuerdo a mis padres abrazándome, y dando gracias porque yo estaba viva.

Pero, ¿qué hay de Black Star?

Miré el calendario. Era catorce de febrero, San Valentín. Si aún me doy prisa, si me dejan salir del hospital, podré ir a casa, y empezar a preparar los bombones… Seguro que Black Star los está esperando con ganas. Se los daré. Me dará las gracias muy efusivamente. Me abrazará. Se los comerá. Me invitará a un helado. Así, como todos los años. Hasta ahora.

Ese día pasó. Y el siguiente también. Los días siguientes fueron una sucesión de horas, minutos y segundos en los que no paraba de pensar en lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar? ¿Por qué vivir yo, y no él? ¿Por qué le tenía que gustar Tsubaki? ¿Por qué a Tsubaki le tenía que gustar él? ¿Por qué no he podido hacerle nada por San Valentín a Black Star? ¿Por qué…?

-…Sé lo que estás pensando.

-¿El qué?-le pregunté, mientras le miraba sin mirarle.

Esbozó una extraña sonrisa. Me había dado cuenta, como hacía tiempo, de que Soul Evans es muy extraño.

-Estabas pensando… Que hubieras preferido que yo muriera en el accidente en vez de tu amigo, ¿verdad?

-…

Me quedé sin palabras. Porque, al pensarlo, supe que decía la verdad. Me asqueé de mí misma por pensar algo así. No es como si pudiera dar una vida ajena para salvar una vida conocida. Ya no.

"_Puaj"_

-Hola, Maka. Sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?

-…Mis padres me hablaron de ti.

-Lo supongo-se sentó en la silla que había frente a mí; dentro de mi cabeza, había una voz que me gritaba que saliera de allí corriendo.

Sonrió amablemente.

-Soy Marie Mjolnir. A partir de ahora y durante el tiempo que sea necesario, seré tu psicóloga.

-…Vale.

-Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-sacó la punta del boli y se hizo la interesante (en mi opinión) con su cuaderno, seguramente esperando escribir algo de lo más apasionante sobre los traumas de una chica de dieciséis años que se había visto envuelta en un accidente múltiple donde apenas habían quedado unos pocos supervivientes, y donde había muerto uno de sus mejores amigos.

Oh sí, una muy buena historia, ¿no te parece?

-…No quiero hablar de nada-crucé los brazos sobre la mesa y escondí mi rostro entre ellos. Cerré los ojos. Me daba igual que tuviera a alguien delante de mí; solo quería cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada…

-No debió ser fácil-empezó a hablar, haciendo caso omiso de lo que acababa de decir, de mi opinión al respecto-Muchas cosas debieron pasar por tu cabeza… Lo mejor sería compartirlas, ¿no te parece? A veces, cuando uno comparte sus sentimientos y pesares, la carga se hace menos pesada, y nos ayuda a seguir hacia delante. Lo mejor es desahogarse. Te sentirás mejor, ya lo verás.

"_Lo dudo. Si materializo en palabras lo que más temo, es que realmente sucedió. Me niego a decirlo en voz alta. Y sin embargo…"_

Aún con el rostro entre los brazos, dejé entrever mis pensamientos. Tan solo un hilo de voz…tal vez confiando en que nadie me oyera.

-…Le echo de menos.

-Es normal, Maka. Es normal echar de menos a los seres queridos…que se van a de nuestro lado en algún momento de nuestra vida.

"_Es normal"_

-Pero… Yo quiero volver a verle.

-Es normal, Maka. Pero…hay que aceptar el hecho de que hay cosas que no volverán, ni se pueden cambiar.-mezclado con sus palabras, me llegaba el rasgar de su bolígrafo contra el papel. Imaginé que yo era la que tenía el bolígrafo en la mano, y le rayaba a ella la cara. Así, me dejaría en paz.

"_Es normal"_

-… ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?

-Las cosas son como son, Maka. Nadie puede predecir lo que va a pasar. Nadie es indestructible ni inmortal. A fin de cuentas, todos terminamos muriendo algún día.

-…No era un dios, ¿verdad?

-¿Perdona?

"_-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no eres un dios, Black Star?_

_-¡Claro que lo soy!-se subió encima del pupitre; por suerte, el profesor aún no había llegado-¡Soy un ser todopoderoso e inmortal!"_

-¿Maka?

"_Ah… Cómo hubiera deseado que tuvieras razón en eso, Black. Y no en que fuera a pasar algo malo tan solo por ser un estúpido martes trece más…"_

Abrí un ojo y me miré las uñas de la mano. Estaban arañadas y rotas. No me importaba. Seguían en su sitio.

"_-Siempre juntos. Como uña y carne. _

_-¿Y quién sería quién?-pregunté, aunque era, tal vez, una tontería. Pero, él y yo solíamos muchas veces hablar de tonterías. Es lo que hacían los amigos, ¿no?_

_-Obviamente, yo sería la uña. Porque soy muy resistente. ¡La fuerza de un dios!_

_-Resistente… ¿Y qué hay de la carne, que sería yo en este caso?_

_-¿Mm? ¡La carne esta junto a la uña para ser protegida por ella siempre, por supuesto! La uña sería pintada, cortada e incluso dañada, pero siempre protege a la carne debajo de ella, ¿no? _

_-A no ser que la uña se caiga."_

Bajo la mirada de una extraña, lloré en silencio musitando aquella pregunta que me destrozaba por dentro.

-… ¿Por qué tuviste que caer…Black Star…?

*.*.*

-Maka, ¿qué tal con…la señorita Mjolnir?

Miré a mi padre, meditabunda.

-Mm…Bien.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh, eso es bueno… ¿Verdad, Makita? Ella te va a ayudar.

-Sí… Claro que sí.

Me intenté convencer a mí misma.

-¿Vas al psicólogo?

Le miré.

-Sí. ¿Y tú?

-También. Aunque, en su opinión, estoy bastante cuerdo para haber pasado por lo que he pasado-una extraña risa salió de su garganta; me pregunto cómo será el volver a reír, como si nada importara. La risa de Black Star era atronadora…y encantadora, te animaba a reírte tú también.

-A mí me pareces bastante loco.

-Oh sí, estoy totalmente trastornado.-Soul Evans me miró directamente a los ojos; su parche seguía escondiendo parte de su ser-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Estás loca?

-…Tal vez lo esté.

*.*.*

-Black Star… Le conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?

-Sí-dije con desgana, mirándome las manos vendadas. Me hubiera gustado arrancarme una a una las uñas de las manos, y las de los pies. El dolor me devolvería al momento en que vi, por última vez, a Black Star…

-Erais amigos de la infancia, y vecinos, ¿verdad?

-Si ya lo sabe, ¿por qué me lo pregunta?-seguro que se lo habían dicho mis padres…

Marie Mjolnir suspiró, cansada.

-Porque espero a que tú me digas algo más, Maka. Que te abras a mí. Que me cuentes qué pasa por esa cabecita suya.

"_Si se lo dijera, seguramente quisiera internarme en un psiquiátrico. No me daría pastillas para dormir mejor. O cualquier otra tontería que no me ayudaría en nada, porque no hará que Black Star vuelva a reír a mi lado"_

-…Nada. Prefiero no pensar en ello-contesté.

-Mm…Eso es bueno en parte, Maka, porque uno no debe recrearse en el dolor, pero… Maka, también hay que pensar, analizar y asimilar la realidad. Solo así se podrá aceptar y volver a la normalidad.

Me levanté de la silla de golpe. Exploté.

-Nada va a volver a la normalidad, doctora Mjolnir. ¿Es que no lo entiende? ¡Todo es diferente! ¡Todo ha cambiado! ¡Nada volverá a ser como antes!-me mordía la lengua, intentando contener las lágrimas-Black Star… ¡Black Star no va a volver!

Con sorpresa, me llevé las manos a la boca, como intentando refrenar algo. Pero, ya era demasiado tarde. Me dejé caer en la silla nuevamente. Con la cabeza agachada, volví a llorar en otra de mis sesiones con mi psicóloga.

Sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza.

-Aunque no lo creas… Es mejor cuando dices lo que realmente sientes.

-… ¿Aunque duela?-expulsé en un sollozo.

Juraría que asintió con una comprensiva y compasiva sonrisa.

-Sí, aunque duela.

*.*.*

-Te está yendo muy bien en la rehabilitación, ¿verdad, Maka?

-Sí, mamá.

Sonrió.

-Es fantástico que te estés recuperando.

-Sí…

El cuerpo sana. Las heridas externas se curan. Entonces, ¿qué pasará con las heridas de dentro? ¿Nadie me las va a curar? Me duele…

El mundo me dice que todo vuelve a como debía ser. Pero, ¿no se dan cuenta de que están mintiendo? ¿De que están intentando que me crea sus sucias mentiras?

Quiero salir de aquí corriendo a buscar a Black Star, y juntos, demostrar que tan solo son unos adultos mentirosos, que no entienden como se sienten los niños.

"_Tú ya no eres una niña, Maka"_

Me pregunto si el mundo me odia. U odiaba a Black Star. Tal vez, éramos nosotros quiénes odiábamos al mundo y por eso le dimos la espalda. Pero no nos dimos cuenta, fue por eso que, cuando el mundo nos dio la espalda, nunca pensamos que hubiéramos hecho algo mal.

Pero, hemos hecho cosas malas. Todo el mundo lo hace.

Tengo remordimientos. Hay muchas cosas que no he querido decir y hacer, y habrá cosas que Black Star ya no pueda decir y hacer. ¿No importaban sus arrepentimientos? ¿Fue porque él jugaba a ser dios? Un dios que estaba en lo más alto y se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

-Aún lo noto.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Soul.

Me miré la mano. Ya no llevaba vendas, solo un par de tiritas. ¿Dejarán cicatrices? Serían un recuerdo constante grabado en la piel…

-Su sangre en mi mano cuando le toqué, cuando le toqué por última vez. Pensé…que estaba inconsciente.

-Las personas inconscientes, respiran. Los muertos, no.

-Supongo que mi mente se negó a aceptarlo desde un primer momento, y me hizo creer eso.

-Pero la realidad te ha hecho ver lo que es.

-Sí.

Miré su parche.

-¿Tú cómo te sientes?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú. ¿Ha descubierto ya tu psicólogo que estás loco?

Rió.

-A él no le cuento nada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no crees que te pueda ayudar?

Me miró.

-¿Lo crees tú?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Pero, así dejo tranquilos a mis padres.

-¿Aunque tú no estés tranquila?

-Sí, aun así.

-Hmp. Eres una buena chica, Maka Albarn.

-No lo creo…

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… He pensado cosas "malas"-no quise especificar-Eso no lo haría una "buena chica", créeme.

-En tal caso, serías una buena chica de mente retorcida.

-Siempre matizando.

-Pienso que nuestras conversaciones son más útiles que las que cada uno tiene con su psicólogo.

Me sorprendió estar de acuerdo con él.

-Sí, tienes razón. Me…me siento a gusto hablando contigo así.

-Así, ¿cómo?

-Porque tú me entiendes.

-¿Eso piensas?

-Sí. ¿Tú no piensas igual?

-Yo pienso que no me conoces. No tanto como querría.

Si no hubiera conocido a Black Star, al igual que Soul, ¿las cosas habrían sido diferentes? Este dolor constante… ¿Se iría para siempre? No, ni siquiera habría existido en primer lugar, ¿no es así?

Me espanté de mí misma.

"_¿Acaso…habría deseado nunca conocer a Black Star?"_

Aun si este dolor es lo único que me queda que me una a Black Star, me aferraré a él. Porque, ahora esto es lo que nos une.

-¿Tienes pesadillas por las noches, Maka?

Miré a mi psicóloga.

-… ¿Y qué si las tuviera?

-Maka, los sueños, la mayoría de las veces, son la expresión de nuestros miedos y deseos.-sacó la punta del bolígrafo presionando y haciendo clic-Dime, ¿qué sueñas tú? ¿Tienes sueños recurrentes?

"_Sí. Sueño con cadáveres andantes que salen de un autobús volcado tras de mí, queriendo llevarme con ellos. Después, resulta que todo es parte de uno de los videojuegos de zombis de Black Star. Reímos y comemos patatas fritas mientras los matamos a base de pulgares contra los botones del mando de la consola. Entonces, alargo el brazo para tocar a Black Star, que deja de reír, cae al suelo y muere, cubierto de sangre. Grito, llevándome las manos a la cabeza, pero es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que se me caen las uñas de las manos y los pies, y empiezo a sangrar. Entonces veo a Soul Evans sonreírme con sorna y me despierto"_

Pero también tengo otros sueños…más agradables, y anhelantes. Esos, seguirán permaneciendo como sueños, y recuerdos.

-…Sí. La mayoría de las veces… Sueño con Black Star. Perdiendo horas en su casa con los videojuegos. Peleándonos por qué película ver. Compartiendo un helado. Llegando tarde a clase. Leyendo libros y cómics hasta altas horas de la noche. Montando en bicicleta…

-Maka…

Por su tono, había algo que la preocupaba. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Lo siento-me enjugué las lágrimas.

-Está bien.

Sí, esto es lo que quiere, ¿no es así? Quiere que muestre el aspecto de una chica adolescente destrozada por la muerte de su mejor amigo, que sueña con volver a pasar tiempo con él, como si nada hubiera pasado. No quiere a una chica trastornada con sueños de cadáveres y uñas que se caen, y que tiene deseos, en ocasiones, de morir.

-Todo estará bien.

"_No pude proteger a Black. Yo era la carne. Yo fui la protegida. Por eso, no moriré. Viviré con tu doloroso recuerdo a la espalda"_

No me importa. No quiero olvidarte. Aunque duela.

*.*.*

-¿Sabes? Creo que, si esto…Si esto no hubiera pasado… No nos habríamos conocido.

-Nos conocíamos de antes-comentó.

-Pero, no hablábamos. No podía siquiera imaginar qué clase de persona eras-maticé.

-Mm…

Soul Evans golpea suavemente su escayola, como si estuviera tocando alguna especie de melodía.

-Sí, sí que podías habértelo imaginado-me contradijo-Todo el mundo lo hacía. Todo el mundo me tachaba de friki y rarito, y prefirió no acercarse a mí-dejó de mirarse la escayola para mirarme a mí-¿Me vas a decir que tú no eras igual que todos ellos?

-…

Desvié la mirada, incómoda.

-…Me parecía una tontería-musité-Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Qué más daban tus gustos si resultabas ser una buena persona?

Sonrió con sorna.

-¿Si "resultaba" ser buena persona? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no lo soy?

-N-no he dicho eso…

-Ja, ja-rió; me seguía resultando curioso que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

"_Será porque él no ha perdido nadie importante en el accidente"_, ah sí, debe ser eso.

Sentí mi corazón encogerse al volver a pensar en Black Star. Era espantoso. Era aterrador.

-En realidad…-continuó él-Lo sé.

-¿Mm? ¿El qué sabes?

-Que tú no eres igual que ellos.

-¿Soy diferente?

-Sé que a ti te importaba.

-¿El qué?

Sonrió.

-Yo.

Me sonrojé.

-¿P-por qué crees eso?

Amplió la sonrisa socarrona. ¿Se estaba riendo de mí, o iba en serio?

-Mm…No te lo diré.

-¿Qué?

-Averígualo por ti misma.

-No seas crío-le espeté entonces.

Sentí algo raro.

"_No seas crío"_

Esa misma frase, una y otra vez, no sé cuántas veces se la habré dicho a Black Star…

"_Ya no habrá más veces"_

-Bueno… Pues en tal caso, te lo diré cuando a mí me dé la gana.

-Creí que habías dicho que eras una buena persona, pero se te ve bastante egoísta-no pude evitar decir.

-¿Tú crees? Me alegra que te interese conocerme.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, preguntas? Ah…Pues…-se cortó.

Era la primera vez que veía a Soul Evans comportarse así. ¿Le daba vergüenza decirlo?

-¿Y bien?-le insistí; al menos esto, quería que me lo dijera ahora.

Desvió la mirada, levemente sonrojado. Observé el nudo que tenía atado en la cabeza debido al parche.

-Pues porque…-me miró-Porque me gustas.

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_…Sí, lo siento. Aunque varias personas decían que no lo hiciera, Black Star ha muerto V.V Me ha dado mucha penita T^T __Y sin embargo, Maka ha sobrevivido, al igual que Soul, un chico de lo más enigmático, he de decir =P Aquí ya habla, que en el primer capi no lo hizo XD_

_Vemos el cómo trastorna la muerte de un ser querido… Cómo todo tiene que volver a la normalidad, pero, realmente, nunca volverá a ser igual__…_

_Pues nada, el próximo capi será el último (ya dije que iba a ser una historia corta, de tres capis, un three-shot, vamos XD), pero, si quieren leerlo, dejen sus comentarios__, se agradece!_

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. También subido el capítulo XVIII de "Los Jóvenes del Orfanato". _

_Pd2. __He cortado el capi en un momento "interesante"? XD_


	3. Postludio

_Hola! Cómo están? Yo feliz, feliz de la vida! Porque por fin estoy de vacaciones de Navidad!^^ Ahora puedo descansar y relajarme un poco de tanto estrés estudiantil… Fiu! *suspiro de alivio* Aunque claro, me esperan un montón de exámenes a la vuelta (el solo pensarlo hace que me ponga mala -.-) por lo que me tengo que pasar la mayor parte de las vacaciones estudiando… Y encima, a eso hay que unirle todos los deberes que me han mandado… -.- Si es que no me dejan tranquila! XD _

_Bueno, ya me dejo de quejar (lo siento V.V), ya que estoy de vacaciones! XD Hay que pensar en positivo!^^ Y aquí les traigo el tercer y __**último capítulo**__ de esta historia! Bueno, segunda historia larga (no muy larga, la verdad =P) de Soul Eater que termino. Debo decir que, contra todo pronóstico (?) me ha encantado escribir esta historia. Me he emocionado con ella! (sí, se me han humedecido los ojitos al escribirla… XD). Espero que a ustedes también les guste, de verdad^^_

_Eso sí, siento la tardanza, pero, como ya saben (supongo que estarán hartos de oírlo XD) he estado y estoy y estaré ocupada… Así que, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo! :) _

_Pues nada, disfruten del postludio de esta historia!^^_

_Pd. Este último capítulo ha salido mucho más largo de lo normal, pero es que entonces lo tendría que haber dejado en cuatro capítulos… Y no sería un three-shot XD Bueno, pues espero que así la espera haya merecido la pena =P_

_**..**_

_**Postludio: Un mes después**_

-Tras casi un mes tras el accidente y tu ingreso en el hospital central de Death City, te han dado el alta, Maka. ¿No es fantástico? Volverás a ir al Shibusen… ¡Y a hacer tu vida normal!

"_Normal"_, había oído tanto esa palabra durante todo este mes… Ya era como una cantinela que ni me molestaba en tomar en cuenta. Para mí, esa palabra ya había perdido su significado.

-Sí… Es genial-dije, no muy convencida.

Acostumbrada ya a las blancas paredes del hospital, las sesiones de rehabilitación y terapia, tenía un extraño miedo a salir al exterior. Hasta ahora, era como haber estado es una especie de burbuja de dolor, donde solo podía hacerme daño por dentro… pero ahora la burbuja explotaría y también podría sufrir por fuera. En tal caso, siempre acabaré dañada. ¿Cuándo acabará el dolor?

Después de tanto tiempo, me parece mentira volver a estar en mi casa, en mi habitación.

Me mordí la lengua al ver todos aquellos cómics, videojuegos, libros, pósters, películas… Sentía que me asfixiaba.

"_Ese videojuego me lo prestó Black Star hace un mes, y aun sigo sin matar al jefe final para pasar al siguiente nivel"_

"_Black Star se ha olvidado unos cómics en mi casa antes de irse. Mañana tendré que dárselos"_

"_Ah, ese libro me lo regaló Black Star por mi cumpleaños… Ese por Navidad… Cumpleaños, Navidad, cumpleaños, Navidad…"_

"_-¡Yo quiero ese póster!_

_-¡Pero yo quiero el que sale por la parte de atrás!_

_-¡Es mío, Black! A fin de cuentas, yo compré la revista._

_-Ya, ¡pero solo porque te pedí que me la compraras porque estoy sin un duro, Maka!_

_Nos mantuvimos fijamente la mirada, retándonos._

_-¿Piedra, papel o tijera?-enarcó una ceja._

_Sonreí desafiante._

_-Piedra, papel o tijera"_

Recuerdo haber ganado ese póster a Black Star en un estúpido piedra, papel o tijera…

-Bueno, ¿qué se siente al estar de nuevo en casa?

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Solo estoy cansada.

Todo me recuerda a él.

Podría haberme ido del hospital hace tiempo, en mi opinión, pero debido a que no eran circunstancias del todo normales, fue preferible pasar allí más tiempo, incluida con la rehabilitación, tanto física como psicológica. Era odioso. Si todas aquellas heridas me las hubiera hecho porque me caí por las escaleras, todo habría acabado en un par de días. Iría al colegio con muletas y Black Star se reiría de mí y me quitaría las muletas para usarlas como armas. Entonces yo me molestaría y terminaría riendo al final, lo sabía. Pero no es así. Claro que no.

Me desperté muy temprano al día siguiente. Entonces recordé que debería haber puesto el despertador la noche anterior, y sin embargo no lo hice. De todas formas, seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño a gusto…

Me resultó extraño haber dormido en mi propia cama, y despertar en mi habitación, rodeada de cosas que siempre me habían vigilado por las noches, y por las mañanas. Por un momento, esperaba volver a despertar en una habitación blanca.

"_Al menos, tú eres capaz de despertar"_, hay personas que ya no volverán a abrir los ojos…

-Mamá, Spirit…

-Es papá, Makita. Papá.

-… ¿De verdad tengo que ir al Shibusen hoy? Es que…no me apetece…

"_No quiero ir. No todavía"_

-Maka, sé razonable. Llevas faltando un mes a clase. Tus heridas ya se han curado. No hay razón para no ir…-habló mi madre. No estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que había dicho, pero…

Sonrió.

-Además, creo que…te hará bien volver a ver a tus amigos.

"_Amigos"_

Di un último trago a mi taza de leche. La tostada estaba llena de pequeños mordiscos. Tengo el estómago revuelto. Me levanté.

-…Me voy.

*.*.*

"_Ignora todo lo que te está haciendo sentir mal y que quieras dar media vuelta ahora mismo"_

Miedo, nervios, ansiedad, dolor, ausencia, tedio…

"_Alguna vez tendrás que pasar por esto, Maka"_

Al entrar en clase, obvié las miradas de todos y me dirigí a mi sitio. O al menos eso intenté.

-¡Maka!

Sentí los brazos de mis amigas rodearme fuertemente. Me llegaban los murmullos de los demás compañeros de clase que no se atrevían a acercarse a preguntar. De todas formas, ¿qué había que preguntar? Ya todo el mundo sabía que…

"…"

Por un instante, me dejé acunar. ¿Podía permitirme eso…?

-Maka, creíamos que ya nunca ibas a volver.

"…_Esa frase puede ser interpretada de otra forma"_

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-…He tenido días mejores. Pero… bueno, bien-o eso creo…o eso quiero pensar…

Me soltaron.

-Lo de Black Star… Todavía no me lo creo…

Tragué saliva.

-Ya…

-Es increíble que tú salieras con vida-dijo Liz.

-Eso, eso-convino Patty.

Miré a Tsubaki. Se la veía triste. Me pregunté si yo tendría esa misma expresión en el rostro…

"_Ninguna vino a verme al hospital"_

-…Las cosas han cambiado.

-¡Y que lo digas! Vi el accidente por la tele, y se me pusieron los pelos de punta…-dijo Liz.

-¡Había mucha sangre!-dijo Patty.

-…Hace mucho que no nos vemos-comenté.

-Es verdad… ¿Un mes, tal vez?-entonces Liz pareció caer en la cuenta-Bueno… No fuimos a verte… Es que…no me gustan los hospitales.

-Es verdad-convino Patty.

Tsubaki no dijo nada. En realidad, no había dicho nada en absoluto desde que me vio entrar en clase.

"… _¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?"_

-…Chicas…-me miraron-Mm… ¿Fuisteis…fuisteis al funeral de Black Star?

Con incredulidad, comprobé cómo lo negaban.

"_¿Acaso no era vuestro amigo?"_

-Bueno…Ya sabes…Esas cosas…son muy tristes y deprimentes…-se excusó Liz.

-Eso, eso-y Patty haría lo que su hermana, ¿no es así?

Miré a Tsubaki.

-…No pude hacerlo-musitó.

-Ah, pero fueron nuestros padres, ¿eh?

Apreté la mandíbula.

-…No me puedo creer que no fuerais.

"_Ni a su funeral, ni a verme a mí al hospital…"_

-Oye, que tú tampoco fuiste. No nos hables como si Black Star no nos importara.

-¡Yo no pude ir porque estaba hospitalizada! ¿No lo entendéis? Aunque quise ir, ¡no me dejaron!

"_-¿Puedo ir a ver a Black Star? Será… la última vez que lo haga, ¿no es así?_

_-Mm… No creemos que…eso sea aconsejable para ti en estos momentos, Maka._

_-¿Por qué? Yo solo quiero…_

_Sonrieron con compasión._

_-Despedirte de él, ¿no?_

…_En realidad, iba a decirle que no hacía falta que me invitara a un helado, ya que no había tenido ocasión de prepararle nada para San Valentín"_

-…Pues eso no es culpa nuestra.

No pude quedarme más sorprendida y atónita ante todo esto. ¿De verdad… de verdad mis "amigas" eran así? Y yo que pensé…

"…_No sé qué pensé…Qué esperaba…"_

Tenía más cosas que decir. Estaba segura. Pero, no sabía qué decir primero. En ese momento, no se me dio la oportunidad, ya que entró Stein por la puerta.

-A vuestros sitios-se le escuchó decir, con su típico tono de molestia. Ah, eso es algo que no había cambiado (por desgracia).

Me dirigí a mi sitio, pero entonces me fijé que estaba ocupado. Miré a Tsubaki sin entender, que ahora se sentaba dos filas más adelante, con un compañero de clase.

-Hace un par de semanas, Stein reorganizó los sitios.

"_Como cada trimestre"_

Antes, cuando Black Star formaba parte de esta clase, el número de alumnos era impar. Soul Evans era aquel impar que se quedaba solo, sin compañero de mesa. Ahora, todos tenemos compañero.

Me dirigí a mi nuevo sitio. No hacía falta que nadie me dijera nada más al respecto.

Me senté a su lado.

-Hola.

Me giré para mirarle.

-…Hola.

-Parece que ahora, vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no te parece?

Me removí inquieta en la silla.

Miré en derredor, y comprobé que la silla y el pupitre que estarían sin ocuparse ya no estaba. Claro, ya no hacía falta.

Stein nos miró.

-Evans, Albarn…-soltó un pequeño suspiro-Intentar poneros al día, ¿vale?

Aquello, viniendo de él, era una manera de ser amable. Incluso el insufrible de Stein…

Me mordí el labio inferior y aguanté las ganas de llorar.

Sentí el hombro de Soul Evans chocar con el mío. Miré su parche.

-A pesar de todo, ¿no te alegra haber vuelto?

Me pregunté seriamente si lo hacía. No respondí, sin embargo.

*.*.*

En el recreo, me sorprendió que tanto las hermanas Thompson como Tsubaki, se juntaran con Kim Diehl y Jacqueline Lantern. Más que nada, porque, a pesar de ir a nuestra misma clase, mis amigas solían comentar (en realidad, solo las hermanas Thompson; Tsubaki no es de ese tipo de personas…) que eran demasiado estiradas y unas pijas. Me sorprende una vez más cuánto puede cambiar la opinión de la gente. ¿Es que ahora no piensan igual? ¿O piensan igual, y aun así, se juntan con ellas? No lo entiendo…

-Entonces, el otro día…

-Sí, pues verás…

-¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté sobre…?

En ocasiones, era incapaz de unirme a las conversaciones. ¿Cómo hacerlo si en aquellos momentos yo no estaba presente? Ahora, también siento que no estoy presente… Es como si no estuviera…

"_Black Star, si vieras lo hipócrita que me parece ahora la gente… Creo que a ti también te repugnaría. Pero no te callarías, como yo estoy haciendo. No, lo dirías alto y claro. Sobre todo alto. Je, je. Si estuvieras aquí, podríamos hablar de cómo acabó el capítulo de nuestra serie favorita anoche, y te habría devuelto el cómic que me prestaste ayer…"_

-Maka.

-Eh… ¿Sí?-estaba distraída.

Eran Kim y Jacqueline. Había una extraña expresión en su rostro.

-¿Podemos preguntarte algo?

-Mm… Bueno…

-¿Cómo fue?

Me las quedé mirando fijamente. No sé qué expresión podía estar teniendo en estos momentos.

"_¿Realmente…realmente me están preguntando eso?"_

-…No quiero hablar de eso.

-Escuché que lo del accidente fue porque un conductor iba a mucha velocidad en sentido contrario, y entonces…

-Hubo muchos muertos. Solo unos pocos pudieron sobrevivir. Evans y Maka, entre ellos.

-Dios, debió ser espantoso, ¿no creéis…?

-¡Puaj!

-… Si me disculpáis… Me voy-musité. No quería seguir escuchándolas.

-¿Qué? ¿Y adónde vas a ir? ¡Nosotras somos tus amigas! Y ni siquiera nos quieres contar nada…

Miré a mi mejor amiga, pero, ella permanecía con la cabeza gacha y sin pronunciar una palabra. Esa no es la amable, atenta y defensora Tsubaki que conozco.

-Os dije que no quería hablar de ello, y aun así…

-Ah, ¡vale! ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana!

Se mostraron enfadadas, pero en ese momento me dio igual. No me molestó que actuaran así Kim y Jacqueline, pero sí Liz y Patty. Ellas eran mis amigas.

"_¿Adónde voy?"_, a diferencia de en otras ocasiones en que me molestaba o no me gustaba de lo que hablaban las gemelas, siempre tenía a Black Star para respaldarme. Incluso a Tsubaki. Pero ahora…

Dudé un instante, pero terminé por acercarme y sentarme en el banco. Sentí el ojo de Soul Evans observarme con curiosidad. De reojo, vi cómo se quitaba los cascos y dejaba el manga que estaba leyendo a un lado.

-Mm… Déjame adivinar… ¿Han hablado de tu amigo?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Mm… ¿Te han pedido que me preguntes por mi ojo tapado?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Mm… Tal vez… ¿Te han preguntado cómo fue…el accidente?

Con un escalofrío, asentí con la cabeza.

Escuché una leve carcajada.

-A veces me pregunto qué es lo que los humanos vemos en el morbo como para querer interesarnos por él, aun cuando nos da miedo o asco. Eso sí, cuando ese morbo proviene de nosotros… Por supuesto que no queremos saber nada de él…

-… ¿Te importa que me quede aquí contigo?

-¿Te importa a ti?

-…No.

-Entonces, no hay ningún problema.

*.*.*

-¿Así que ahora prefieres pasar tiempo con el rarito de clase?

-…No es raro.

-Por favor, ¿le has visto? Y encima ahora, con ese parche… Da más grima que antes.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No es como si llevara ese parche porque quiere-repliqué-Vosotras no lo entendéis…

-¿Que no lo entendemos? Oye, mira, Maka, _entendemos_ que no hayas pasado por una situación fácil, además de perder a Black Star. Pero, ahora, ¡no puedes ir haciéndote la víctima con todo el mundo! Estás viva, el mundo sigue adelante, y parece que tú te estás quedando atrás.

-…Sois vosotras las que me dejáis atrás. Parece que hayáis olvidado ya a Black Star. Parece que me habéis sustituido por un par de chicas a las que antes criticabais. Y aun así, seguís teniendo prejuicios con personas como Soul Evans que, en estos momentos, es la persona con la que más a gusto me siento.

-¡No sabes de lo que hablas! ¿Por qué íbamos a criticar a nuestras amigas? Y respecto a Evans, ¿acaso no es toda la clase igual que nosotras? Tú también lo hacías, Maka…

-…Ya no.

-¿Otra pelea con tus amigas?-me preguntó cuando me senté a su lado, nuestros pupitres juntos.

-Puede ser.

-Creí que una vez que te reencontraras con tus amigas, todo sería más fácil, y más feliz, para ti. Por el contrario que yo-sonrió con sorna entonces-¿O es que acaso…prefieres pasar más tiempo conmigo? ¿Te gusto?

-…No estoy de humor, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente… Déjame.

-…Como quieras.

Y no me habló durante el resto del día, en ningún momento. De haber sido Black Star…no habría sido capaz de permanecer tanto tiempo callado. Imposible.

"_No los compares"_

Dejé caer la mochila al suelo.

-¿Maka? ¿Ya estás en casa?-mi madre sonrió al verme y me abrazó-¿Qué tal el primer día? ¿Has pasado un buen rato con tus amigas?

-…Sí.

Apretó más el abrazo. Me recordó a papá.

-Me alegro.

Y lo decía de corazón. A diferencia de mí.

Se separó de mí.

-Maka, deberías ir a ver a los padres de Black Star.

Sentí un escalofrío.

-¿Por qué?

Mi madre parpadeó confusa.

-Para… Bueno, no fuiste… No pudiste ir al funeral, así que… Ahora que puedes, deberías ir a verlos, y darles el pésame.

-¿Pésame?

Mi madre suspiró y me miró con pena. ¿Es que ya no sabe mirarme de otra manera?

-Es lo que uno hace cuando fallece alguien cercano.

La madre de Black Star lloró con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Sentí que me estaba ensuciando de tristeza.

"_Quiero salir de aquí. No me ensucies"_

-…Lo lamento…mucho…

No soy la única sufriendo.

-Maka… ¿Querrías…?

-¿Sí?

La madre de Black Star cogió una caja cerrada con cinta adhesiva. Me pregunté si Black Star estaría ahí escondido, riéndose por el espectáculo que estábamos dando porque no le habíamos vuelto a ver.

¿Cuántas veces habremos jugado al escondite?

-Esto…Si no te importa, deberías llevártelo.

-Mm… ¿Qué es?-miré desconfiada a la caja. Seguía esperando que saliera Black Star gritando un "¡Sorpresa!". Pero no salía. No va a salir de una caja tan pequeña, ¿verdad?

-Son cosas tuyas que nuestro hijo tenía en su habitación. Y…algunas cosas que quería regalarte.

-Ah... No sé si…

Me hizo coger la caja.

-Por favor.

"_¿Debería yo también devolver lo que ahora ya no es prestado? No habría nada prestado que devolver… No hay prestamista"_

Recuerdos de un no tan lejano Halloween vinieron a mí al ver aquel traje de bruja al abrir la caja en mi habitación. Los libros que le dije que debía leerse, que le gustarían, y que seguramente nunca leyó, y aquel libro que le pedí que me regalara para mi próximo cumpleaños, el cual no creo que lea. Varias revistas sobre videojuegos, con pósters que a mí no me interesaban. Un estuche lleno de tazos. Viejas peonzas de madera que coloreamos para distinguirlas. Cartas malgastadas de barajas incompletas…

Mojé las revistas con mis lágrimas. Me puse el gorro de bruja en la cabeza y escondí el rostro bajo él.

"_Ya nada de esto le pertenece"_

-¿No vas con tus amigas?

-Mm… Creo que no.

-¿Por qué? ¿Seguís enfadadas?

-No sé… Pero, estoy incómoda con ellas. Prefiero… estar contigo.

Soul Evans esbozó una enigmática sonrisa.

-Y eso a mí me encanta.

Las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no me sentía a gusto con mis amigas, y ellas no hacían por que me sintiera cómoda. Hablando de cosas de las que no puedo participar, haciendo cosas sin mí… ¿Ya no soy nada? ¿Ya habéis suplido mi ausencia?

"_¿De verdad fuimos amigas?"_

-Mm… ¿Seguro que podemos estar aquí?

Soul Evans me miró ante mi pregunta.

-No viene nadie por aquí. Ya sabes, a nadie le interesa un lugar así.

-¿Y a ti sí?

Sonrió.

-A mí, sí.

Entramos en la vacía aula de música, llena de pupitres, una pizarra con pentagramas, armarios cerrados (seguramente repletos de instrumentos), y, al lado de la mesa del profesor, estaba un piano.

Se sentó en el taburete frente al piano, pero dándole la espalda.

-¿Sabes tocar?-le pregunté.

-¿Esto?-apoyó los codos en el piano-Bueno…algo así. Aunque, después del accidente, no he vuelto a hacerlo. Me han dicho que… es muy probable que mis manos no vuelvan a tener la misma recepción motora o algo así, y que eso afectaría a la hora de usar las manos, como para tocar el piano, por ejemplo.

-…Ajá.

Hubo un instante de silencio. La sala estaba en penumbra; no habíamos encendido la luz y ni siquiera lo había notado. Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana tras el piano, dejando a Soul entre sombras, dándole un toque misterioso y tenebroso.

Me senté en una de las sillas de los pupitres del aula.

-Fue un bonito gesto-dijo entonces.

Parpadeé confusa. ¿De qué está hablando?

-¿El qué?

-Aquella anciana…en el autobús… Le cediste tu asiento. Fue un gesto bonito. Eres muy considerada, Maka.

-… ¿Cómo puedes hablar de ello…tan tranquilamente?-apreté los puños.

-Era un cumplido.

-…Aun así.

-Te dije que eras diferente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, me mirabas con pena.

Le miré sorprendida.

-Todo el mundo me miraba con burla y asco, pero tú me mirabas con pena. Al principio, eso me enervaba, mucho más que la mirada de los demás. Pero entonces… Vi que siempre que se decía algo sobre mí, me defendías, aunque solo fuera con palabras como "¿Qué más os da lo que haga?", "Cada uno tiene sus gustos", o "Dejarle en paz, él no os ha hecho nada".

-…Eso… No me parecía bien que hablaran mal de alguien a sus espaldas, si no le conocían-contesté-En ocasiones a mí también me llamaban rara solo porque leía mucho, porque me encanta leer. Que les parecía increíble que a una chica como yo pudieran gustarle los videojuegos. Una vez, cuando quedé con mis amigas para ir de compras, yo me compré un cómic, y me dijeron que qué hacía perdiendo el tiempo con algo para frikis. Desde entonces, no he vuelto a comprar ningún cómic cuando salía con ellas. O las invitaba a echar una partida conmigo a la consola. Nunca más.

"…_Eso solo lo hacía con Black Star"_

-Sí, eres diferente-sonrió-Y eso me gusta.

Se dio la vuelta y levantó la tapa del piano.

-¿Quieres que te toque algo?

-Mm… No sé. Tampoco entiendo mucho de música.

-No hace falta saber sobre música. Solo sentirla.

-Eh…-desvié la mirada-Haz lo que quieras.

Tocó una tecla y el instrumento exhaló un sonido en la penumbrosa sala en silencio. Tocó otra, y otro sonido lo precedió. Al final, lentamente, una sucesión de sonidos formó una extraña y melancólica canción.

-¿Qué estás tocando? No me suena haberlo escuchado nunca…

-Es algo que yo mismo he compuesto.

-¿Compones?

Me pareció verle sonreír.

-No solo soy un "friki", ¿sabes? La gente no debería catalogar a las personas por títulos. No tienen derecho a hacerlo.

En aquel momento, a pesar de la penumbra de la habitación, Soul Evans pareció brillar por sí solo.

"_Una persona brillante"_, que irradia eso que a todos nos gustaría tener.

-¿Qué tal en el Shibusen hoy, Maka?

-…Mejor.

-¿Qué tal Tsubaki y las demás?

-…Supongo que bien.

"_Me gustaría estar de nuevo como antes. Como cuando estaba Black Star…"_

No hay vuelta atrás.

-No está terminada.

-¿El qué? ¿Tu canción?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí. Normalmente, las composiciones musicales están divididas en partes, y dependiendo de eso y otros componentes, las composiciones musicales son de uno u otro tipo.

-¿Y cómo es la tuya?-pregunté.

Pareció acariciar las teclas del piano.

-Está dividida en tres partes. La parte que toqué el otro día era el preludio.-tocó un par de notas-La que te he estado tocando ahora era el interludio.

-¿Y qué hay de la parte final?

-Esa es la que no he terminado. No sé cómo debería acabar.

-¿Cómo se llama la última parte?

-Postludio.

-¿Y cómo es que no sabes cómo acabarla?

Los afilados dientes de su boca se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Las canciones, son como contar una historia. Y, hay veces, que no sabes cómo va acabar esa historia.

"_Sé cómo acabó la de Black Star. No sé cómo acabará la mía. ¿Acaso no hay finales felices?"_

Por la mañana, veo a Tsubaki entrar en clase. Me armo de un valor que parece haberme abandonado.

-Buenos días-saludo.

Agacha la mirada y asiente con la cabeza.

"_No le des importancia"_

-No pongas esa cara-me dijo Soul-Al menos, ahora me tienes a mí, ¿no?

-…Tú no lo entiendes.

-Claro, porque yo nunca he tenido amigos, ¿verdad?

-…

A pesar de que no quería interrumpir a Soul mientras tocaba, tal vez intentando poner un punto y final a su composición, no pude evitar hablar. Tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

-Él lo vio venir-no me miró y siguió tocando-Estoy segura que, desde la ventanilla… Black Star vio venir el coche. Intentó ayudarme. Siempre lo ha hecho. Y ahora…-mi voz se apagó.

Una vez más, solo se escuchaba el sonido melancólico de un piano.

-Y, ¿sabes qué fue lo último que le dije?: "Black, ¿es esto una broma…?"

Me mordí el labio inferior.

La música cesó por un instante.

-…Si hubieras sabido que en aquel momento sería la última vez que podrías decirle algo, ¿qué le habrías dicho?

-…

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero la cerré al no saber qué decir.

"_Hay tantas cosas que me hubiera gustado decirle…"_

Debería "arreglar" las cosas con mis amigas, pero ni siquiera sé qué hay que "arreglar". ¿Es culpa mía que nos hayamos distanciado? ¿Que prefiramos pasar tiempo con otras personas? ¿Que ya no coincidimos en ciertas cosas? No lo sé…

No sé qué hacer. ¿Lo habría sabido Black Star? Seguro que sí. Él siempre era directo y claro sobre todo, para bien o para mal. Es algo que, en realidad, admiraba de él. Al igual que su fortaleza. ¿Qué me queda por admirar? ¿Su lápida? Ah… Ese trozo de piedra no te hace justicia, Black Star.

Me quedé estupefacta (y creo que eso es quedarme corta) ante lo que estaba contemplando frente a mí.

"_Tiene que estar bromeando"_

-¿En serio…-empecé a decir-…en serio…coges el autobús?

Soul Evans sacó el bono del bolsillo y se encogió de hombros

-Al principio, me daba miedo-confesó, mirando la descolorida parada de autobús que había no muy lejos del Shibusen; aquí cogía yo el autobús…con Black Star-Pero, supongo que todo es cuestión de intentarlo y superarlo. Ya sabes, superar tus miedos enfrentándote a ellos y todas esas habladurías que me estuvo contando el psicólogo.

No supe qué decir.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

En realidad, quise detenerle. Temí perderle a él también, pero sabía que, en aquel momento, estaba fuera de lugar, que tal vez solo eran paranoias mías. Pero, seguía teniendo miedo.

Cuando el autobús giró por aquella esquina tan conocida, giré sobre mis talones, y empecé a caminar hacia casa…

Nunca había hecho este camino andando hasta ahora. Tardaré mucho más en llegar a casa. No importa.

Nunca había hecho ese camino sola. Desearé con más ganas llegar a casa. Sí importa.

"_Volvamos juntos a casa, Black"_

*.*.*

-Ey, ¿qué crees que es lo que nos une?

Le miré. Sus dedos jugaban con las teclas del piano, pero no parecían tener orden alguno. Quizá estaba componiendo.

-El dolor y la muerte, supongo-respondí.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?-volvió a preguntar, aún con la vista fija en el teclado.

Desvié la mirada de sus dedos.

-No es que lo crea. Es la realidad. Por mucho que me empeñe en negarla.

La extraña melodía seguía cubriendo el áspero silencio de la vacía aula de música… A excepción de dos almas en pena.

-¿Sabes? Creo que le das demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza-comentó.

-¿Eso crees?

Le vi sonreír de medio lado.

-No es que lo crea. Es la realidad.

Ni siquiera pude reír cuando repitió lo que yo había dicho, aunque en un contexto diferente. Había olvidado reír. Me pregunto si habrá algún momento, en el futuro, cuando sea capaz de recordarlo, y seguir haciéndolo, sin importar nada más…

-…A diferencia de ti-dije-Yo suelo "pensar" las cosas…

Como respuesta, tan solo rió.

Cerré los ojos por unos instantes. Escuchando mi respiración. Escuchando las teclas del piano. Escuchando la voz de Black Star en mi cabeza.

"_Tan solo quiero volver a oír tu voz, una vez más"_

Entreabrí los ojos a la penumbra del aula de música. Pareciera que realmente no estaba allí. Me sentía como si flotara, como si estuviera en uno de esos sueños que cuando despiertas sabes que has tenido pero no logras recordar de que trataban hasta que olvidas que lo habías soñado. Todo se diluirá como agua y desbordará. Como las lágrimas de una persona triste y dolida.

-… ¿Sabes?-hablé en un susurro, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por las notas melancólicas de un piano-Creo que… en el fondo…me gustaba-me mordí el labio-Black Star me gustaba…más que como un amigo…

"_Lo he dicho"_

Se escuchó un estrépito de sonido cuando Soul descargó los dedos bruscamente sobre el teclado del piano, haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe.

Le veía de perfil, y se encontraba recortado por las sombras de la estancia.

-…No digas eso-dijo; levantó las manos de la teclas y cerró la tapa para esconderlas.

-¿Por qué?-musité.

Apoyó los brazos cruzados sobre la tapa del piano y apoyó la cabeza en ellos. Podría jurar que me estaba mirando.

-Porque suena como si no pudiera competir con él, aun estando muerto-soltó una triste carcajada-¿Qué se puede hacer con un rival muerto, de todos modos?

Supe que debía haberle pegado un puñetazo. O tal vez habría llorado. Pero, lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue permanecer en silencio…

"_Como un muerto"_

*.*.*

"_Debo arreglarlo"_

Sé que debo hacerlo. Arreglar las cosas con mis amigas, pero ni siquiera sé qué decir, o cómo hacerlo. ¿Es culpa mía, acaso, por distanciarme de ellas después de todo lo que ha pasado?

Sé que no podré seguir adelante a menos que deje las cosas claras con ellas. Al igual que sé que tampoco podré seguir adelante a menos que deje ir a Black Star, poco a poco, de mi corazón… para perderse y convertirse tan solo en un recuerdo. De esos recuerdos que no quieres olvidar, que crees que permanecerán en tu cabecita sin importar los años que pasen.

Pero no puedes estar seguro. Si solo lo guardas como un recuerdo, todo se irá oscureciendo. Recordarás el nombre, quién era, pero, ¿qué cara tenía? Me dará miedo mirar todas aquellas fotos que compartimos y ver a aquella persona que seguirá así por siempre, mientras yo voy cambiando poco a poco. Si él volviera a venir a verme dentro de diez años, ¿qué pensará de mí? Ah, le parecería una vieja, ¿no es así? Y él seguiría siendo aquel adolescente lleno de adrenalina y con un pozo sin fondo como estómago.

Me pregunto por qué nunca se me ocurrió pedirte un autógrafo, cuando siempre presumías de querer hacerlo. Entonces no olvidaría tu desastrosa letra, y la guardaría con nuestra última foto en aquel gran álbum que se quedará cogiendo polvo en una estantería hasta que sea lo suficientemente fuerte de volver a mirarte a la cara y sonreír al verte.

"_Ey, pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos. Prométemelo"_

-Chicas, ¿puedo hablar un momento con vosotras?

Me miraron. ¿Qué estarían viendo? Por mi parte solo veía a unas extrañas… Unas extrañas que, tiempo atrás, habían sido personas importantes e irremplazables para mí.

Pero ya no queda nada de eso. Ya no.

En realidad, solo estaban las hermanas Thompson, con Kim y Jacqueline, pero a estas dos última las había pedido que me dejaran hablar con Liz y Patty a solas. Sorprendentemente, aceptaron sin ningún tipo de queja. Todavía no había conseguido hablar con Tsubaki…

-Supongo que… Las cosas ya no son como antes, ¿verdad?-dije, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-…Sí, supongo-dijo Liz.

Patty asintió con la cabeza.

-Simplemente, nuestros caminos se cruzaron, siguieron un mismo sendero hasta que hubo una intersección y tuvimos que decidir cuál coger. Es obvio que cada una cogió uno distinto.

-Sí… De todas formas… da un poco de pena, ¿no?

-Y que lo digas.

Me sentí aliviada al oír eso.

-Bueno, pues… Esto… ¿Es una especie de adiós?

Se encogieron de hombros.

-Eso no se puede saber. Nuestros caminos pueden volver a cruzarse, ¿no?

Por un instante, creí que se me iba a escapar una sonrisa, pero creo que al final no lo hizo.

Las miré a los ojos.

-Me ha encantado pasar todo este tiempo con vosotras.

*.*.*

"_Tengo que hablar con Tsubaki"_

Tsubaki. Mi mejor amiga. Enamorada de mi mejor amigo, el mejor amigo a quien yo también quería.

Pensé que, después del accidente, después de que Black Star no volviera, ella sería la que mejor me entendería. Ella sufriría igual que yo. Eso pensé. Entonces, ¿por qué es que no hemos hablado nunca de él desde que volví del hospital? Siento que no he hablado con ella desde hace meses… ¿Qué nos ha pasado, Tsubaki? Siempre pensé que, tanto tú como yo, éramos distintas de las hermanas Thompson, porque había algo más que nos unía…

Otro día de colegio más que terminaba. Ahora que parecía haber encontrado el valor para hablar, tenía que hacerlo con Tsubaki.

-¿Vas a arreglarlo con tus amigas?

-Mm… Algo así. Ya que, después de todo, hemos dejado de ser "amigas". Pero no porque estemos enfadadas… No sé-sacudí la cabeza-Es complicado.

-Ya lo veo.

Me quedé mirando su parche.

-Hasta mañana.

Esperé por Tsubaki en la puerta principal del Shibusen, mientras recordaba cómo Black Star había querido subirse a uno de esos extraños pinchos que sobresalían del edificio.

Ah… Me hubiera gustado verlo.

-Maka-chan.

Me giré para ver a Tsubaki. Estaba seria. No recuerdo la última vez que sonrió, al igual que la última vez que lo hice yo.

-Ya… Ya me han contado Liz y Patty que has hablado con ellas…-dijo entonces.

-Sí…

-Es que… ¿Ya no quieres seguir siendo nuestra amiga?

-…No es eso. Pero…

-Prefieres estar con Soul Evans.

No lo decía con mala intención, sino como constatando un hecho. O eso creo.

-Sí-asentí.-Me gusta pasar tiempo con él. Además… Él me entiende mejor que nadie después…después de lo que pasó. Supongo que es normal.

-Ya…

Inspiré hondo.

-Tsubaki, hace mucho que…no hablamos. No viniste a verme al hospital, ni tampoco fuiste al funeral de Black Star-me pareció verla tensarse-Creo entenderte, pero… Me has estado evitando durante todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?

Desvió la mirada

-N-no, yo…-se mostró incómoda y nerviosa.

Me acerqué un par de pasos hacia ella. Tsubaki miraba al suelo.

"_Mírame"_

-Tsubaki, hay algo que llevas bastante tiempo queriéndome decir, ¿no es así?

Entonces, cuando alzó la mirada nuevamente hacia mí, lo supe. Su dolor, su rabia, todo ello contenido desde que ocurrió el accidente. Yo pasé un mes en el hospital. Tenía a Soul. Ella lo pasó sola, con chocolate para un San Valentín que nunca llegaría porque ya no habría a quien dárselos.

Me agarró por los hombros fuertemente, mientras expulsaba todo lo que había acumulado durante este tiempo.

-¡TE ODIO!

…

A pesar de poder haberlo esperado, creo que no estaba preparada para oírlo.

-Creí que éramos amigas-siguió-Fui tan feliz cuando te acercaste a mí el primer día que llegué al Shibusen. Estaba asustada de quedarme sola. Pero, no fue así. Te acercaste a mí, nos hicimos amigas, y entré en tu círculo de amigos. Era realmente feliz. Incluso…incluso…-su voz se fue apagando, a pesar de que sus ojos se derramaban lágrimas-Incluso encontré mi primer amor.

Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

"_Entra en escena el gran dios caído…"_

-Pensé que me apoyarías. Creí que lo entenderías. ¡Dijiste que lo harías!-chilló, apretando más sus manos contra mis brazos-Pero, ¿qué hacías tú? Siempre estabas con él. Erais amigos de la infancia, lo sabía, pero aun así… ¡Tú no lo veías así! ¿Verdad? ¿¡Verdad!?

Tragué saliva y asentí levemente con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

La imagen que tenía frente a mí, la que era mi mejor amiga, llorando y gritándome, reprochándome todo, diciendo que me odia… Una imagen demasiado perturbadora que sé que no olvidaré por mucho tiempo…

-Cuando te dije que iba a confesarme a Black Star en San Valentín… No querías que lo hiciera, ¿verdad? Y aun así me mentiste, diciendo que me apoyarías…

-…

Y silencio. Un silencio que me asfixiaba, como si las manos de Tsubaki, en vez de estar apretando con fuerza mis brazos, estuvieran estrangulando mi garganta…

Tsubaki volvió a alzar la mirada llorosa y furiosa para mirarme. Sus últimas palabras hicieron que, realmente, una vez más, deseara morir.

-¿¡POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE VIVIR TÚ Y ÉL NO!?

Sus manos dejaron de hacer presión y me alejé un par de pasos de ella.

La cabeza me da vueltas. Tengo ganas de vomitar. Quiero llorar. Gritar. Morir. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?

-Maka-chan… Lo siento… Lo siento tanto…-sollozaba Tsubaki-No quería… No debería haberte dicho todo esto… Lo siento… P-pero es que…

La miré por última vez.

"_No seré la única que cargue con esto"_

-… Lo siento. Pero… ¿Sabes una cosa?-me miró confusa-A Black Star…le gustabas. Y mucho.

Giré sobre mis talones y salí de allí corriendo, mientras, tras de mí, se escuchaba llorar sin consuelo a la que una vez fue mi mejor amiga…

*.*.*

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

Necesito…

… ¿Qué hago?

Solo quiero…

La cabeza me va a explotar.

-¿Maka? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te has ido todavía a casa?

Me giré.

"_Te encontré"_

Corrí hacia sus brazos y prorrumpí en llanto.

Sentí los brazos de Soul rodearme y me dejé acunar.

-Maka…

Me separó un poco de él para verme el rostro surcado en lágrimas. Debía tener un rostro horrible, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo. Solo quería expulsar esto y poder seguir adelante. Es por eso que había hecho esto. ¿O no tiene sentido?

Soul y yo nos besamos.

Nada tiene sentido.

"_Estaremos juntos"_

Nunca pensé que, el hecho de tener que seguir adelante, pudiera doler tanto.

*.*.*

Cerré la caja y la guardé en el fondo del armario. Todas aquellas cosas. Esos videojuegos, esos cómics, esos pósters, todo aquello que compartimos quedará como un bonito recuerdo.

Aquellas tardes frente al televisor. Aquellos días infantiles en que jugábamos a ser superhéroes, negándonos a ser los villanos. Aquellas noches de Halloween disfrazándonos y empachándonos a chucherías. Aquellos calurosos días de verano añorando la playa mientras nos movíamos al vaivén del ventilador mientras nos peleábamos. Aquellos dulces de San Valentín y aquellos helados. Haciendo carreras. Paseando en bicicleta. Viendo pelis hasta tarde.

Toda una vida que solo permanecerá de una manera. Como recuerdo. Y, no se podrán crear nuevos recuerdos al respecto. Porque tú no estás.

Pero haré nuevos recuerdos. Mi vida seguirá adelante. Estarías orgulloso de mí, Black Star, estoy segura. Y seguro que también sentirías envidia, a pesar de haber sido yo siempre la que tenía envidia de ti.

No te preocupes. Un día, volveremos a encontrarnos. Te lo contaré todo entonces. Reirás, me llamarás estúpida y me darás un abrazo. Tal vez entonces podré darte unos dulces de San Valentín.

Cerré las puertas del armario, quedándose escondida aquella caja llena de recuerdos materiales. No los necesito. Seguirás siempre aquí. Cuando crea que te puedo haber olvidado, tu cara, tu risa, entonces desenterraré esa caja y recordaré, y recordaré con felicidad al amigo que siempre estuvo a mi lado hasta que tuvo que irse sin decir adiós.

Esta vez seré yo quien se despida. Porque tú has ido a un sitio al cual yo todavía no puedo ir. Algún día, volveremos a encontrarnos. Hasta entonces…

Inspiré hondo. No me permití llorar.

Hasta entonces…

"_Adiós, Black Star"_

-Buenos días-saludo a las hermanas Thompson, que me devuelven el saludo con una sonrisa.

Tsubaki y yo nos miramos y nos saludamos tímidamente, pero ninguna dice nada ni se acerca a la otra.

Las cosas han cambiado y se quedarán así. Para bien o para mal.

Pero, sé que no estoy sola.

Me siento a su lado.

Me miró confuso, con un solo ojo. Me pregunto si algún día dejará de usar ese parche…

-Vaya…-parecía sorprendido-¿Estás sonriendo?

Me toqué la cara.

-Eso parece, ¿no?

-Echaba de menos tu sonrisa.

-Yo también echaba de menos sonreír.

Soul Evans apoyó el codo en su pupitre y su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

-¿Qué ha cambiado?-preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Creo que… Acabo de darme cuenta de lo afortunada que soy.

-¿Afortunada?-enarcó una ceja.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Lo que nos une a las personas son cosas tan diferentes como las personas mismas. Esos lazos no se ven, pero están ahí. Y se pueden romper. O reforzar. O se puede crear uno nuevo-sonreí-Pero, ¿sabes qué? Aunque esa unión se rompa por alguna circunstancia, habrá algo que siempre permanecerá-señalé el corazón-Es una bonita forma de pensar, ¿no te parece?

-Ah… Demasiadas cuestiones existenciales para ser tan solo primera hora de la mañana-se quejó.

Reí. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, y me sentí…libre.

-Ahora sonríes, e incluso te ríes-frunció ligeramente el ceño-Estaba preocupado, ¿sabes? Porque ayer…

-Lo siento-le di un beso en la mejilla-¿Me perdonas?

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y se ruborizó. Desvió la mirada, incómodo.

-No es como si hubiera algo que perdonar…

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

-¿Significa esto que tengo posibilidades?

-¿Posibilidades?-pregunté.

-De estar siempre a tu lado.

-¿Prometerías, entonces, estar siempre a mi lado?

-Sabes que eso no es algo que se pueda prometer.

-Lo sé-convine.-Pero, me basta con poder decir que pasaremos tiempo juntos. Hasta que se le acabe el tiempo a uno de los dos.

-No eres muy optimista, ¿verdad?

Volví a encogerme de hombros.

-Es lo que pienso. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pien…?

Me besa en los labios.

-Pensaba que quería besarte-sonrió de medio lado.

Me puse roja como un tomate.

-¡Idiota!-le pegué con un libro en la cabeza.

Se quejó, pero luego prorrumpió en carcajadas, según él, por mi rostro de enfadada. Le di otro golpe, pero, al final, terminé por reír yo también.

Ah… Qué bien se siento volver a reír. Lo echaba de menos, Black Star.

*.*.*

-La he terminado.

-¿Tu canción?

-Así es-asintió.

-Entonces, ¿ya están las tres partes?

-Sí. Preludio, interludio y postludio.

-¿Y cómo se llama la canción?

Entrelazó su mano con la mía. Esbozó esa extraña sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-"Lo que nos une".

_**..**_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!_

_Lo sé. Es un capi largo y pasan muchas cosas… Maka intenta seguir con su vida, hay problemas con sus amigas, Black Star está presente en todo momento aun en su ausencia… Y luego está Soul =P _

_Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado. Es una historia triste, lo sé, pero también es de amistad, amor y superación, o al menos eso quiero pensar =P El seguir adelante después de perder a alguien importante, amistades que se pierden por el paso del tiempo u otras circunstancias, y las dudas e inquietudes frente a la vida. _

_Muchas gracias por haber leído la historia hasta el final^^ Espero que sigan leyendo mis historias :) _

_Muchas gracias por todo!_

_Felices fiestas! :) _

_Bye~!^^_

_Pd. También he subido el capítulo XIX de "Los Jóvenes del Orfanato". _

_Pd2. Hace no mucho, subí un one-shot titulado "¿Quién?" del fandom Blast of Tempest (también conocido como Zetsuen no Tempest), y, si no les importa y les interesa, agradecería que se pasaran a leerlo y comentarlo. Gracias!^^ _


End file.
